


Do It Right (Gettin' Slizzard)

by angelsaves



Series: Cat-Bros [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cock Rings, Crack, M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff has trouble sitting still through the 2012 MMVAs; once they're over, he can burn some energy off by running around in his cat form, or maybe by doing something more fun with PK.</p>
<p>Cat-bros fic for <a href="http://littlesignsof.livejournal.com">littlesignsof</a>, one of the winners of <a href="http://sixteenwins.livejournal.com">sixteenwins</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It Right (Gettin' Slizzard)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [signsoflife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/signsoflife/gifts).



> if hockey RPF were a TV show, i'd call this an episode tag, since [PK and Jeff really did go to the MMVAs together](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5szdnayMR1qa5jxto1_1280.jpg). well, except for the part where Jeff Skinner isn't really a werecat ( ~~that i know of~~ ). [this tiny rage-machine kitten](http://farm2.static.flickr.com/1351/1336367766_ca70896754.jpg) is how i imagine he'd look, though, and [this one flying off the handle](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ls8khuoy111r0opxk.gif) is how he'd behave. 
> 
> the title is from "like a G6" by the far east movement, who [they met](https://twitter.com/PKSubban1/status/214565067319021568) that night. (note: they do not actually get slizzard in this fic)

The MMVAs are fun and all, but the combination of being so close to PK and having to sit still for so long is driving Jeff completely stir-crazy. It doesn't help that it's been weeks since he's turned into a cat. The inside of his skin itches. He wants to go cat-shaped and climb the walls, or take his pants off and rub his dick on PK, or _something._

"You're so twitchy tonight, Skinny," PK whispers in his ear. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just gotta burn off some energy," Jeff whispers back. "I got a room, so maybe I'll do push-ups or something after this."

PK laughs into his sleeve. "This I gotta see."

So Jeff texts him with where he's staying, a hotel nearby, so he doesn't have to worry about waking his family up twice by coming in late and then leaving early in the morning. They can do push-ups together, and then cool down with something more fun than that, if PK's up for it. Which he usually is, even when they have a 7am workout the next day.

As they're leaving, though, PK wants to stop and chat with... someone whose name Jeff would probably know if he spent more time watching TV in Canada. Playing in the Southeast division is weird that way. While he's trying not to shift his weight and look really obviously bored, Jeff realizes that if he beats PK back to his room, he'll get a little time to run around as a cat. He taps PK on the shoulder and says, "I'll catch up with you later, yeah?"

"Sure, bud," PK says, and Jeff bolts.

He gets to his room, breathing hard, and takes off his clothes. His cat form is still a kitten (and wouldn't Staaler tease him about that if he knew), and sometimes he has trouble getting untangled from his people-clothes. Then he squats down on the floor, takes a deep breath, and changes.

Kitten-Jeff has even more energy than human-Jeff did. He wriggles all over, getting used to the feeling of his fur, and catches sight of his tail. _Attack!_ He rolls over and over, grabbing for it with his paws, until he bumps into the bed.

Instantly, he's ready to attack again. No way is that bed going to get one over on him. Jeff hunches down for extra springing power, then leaps into the air, landing gracefully (if he does say so himself) on the folded-down comforter.

Then he sees it: a pillow. Not just any pillow, though, it's a vicious, _evil_ pillow, and probably poisonous or something. He'd better kill it.

Jeff races up to the head of the bed and flings himself at it, all of his claws extended. The pillow puts up a pretty good fight, but Jeff is wily. He gets a fold of it between his teeth and pulls, and _riiiiip!_ Feathers everywhere!

He leaps into the air, trying to catch some of the flying feathers. He misses, but when he lands on the pillow carcass, more feathers fly up, so he tries again, and this time, one sticks to his nose.

He's batting at it with his paw, trying to get it unstuck, when -- oh God -- PK comes in. He stands there for a second, blinking, then says, "...Jeff?"

"Mrow?" Jeff says, and he raises his paw a little.

"Oh my god," PK says. He closes the door behind himself, then comes over and sits on the end of the bed. "You're a werecat? I had no idea! Does Patch know?"

Jeff sneezes, and the feather goes fluttering away, towards PK. That's when he realizes that PK is like a mountain. A mountain of awesomeness, begging to be climbed. He gets into position, wiggles his butt a few times for luck, then launches himself at PK.

"Whoa!" PK (totally unnecessarily) reaches up to steady Jeff on his shoulder. "That was a pretty epic jump, Skinny."

Jeff settles closer to PK's neck and purrs. Damn right it was.

PK pets him absentmindedly. "So, did you burn off some of that energy being a fluffy little... Siamese kitten? Is that right? Or does it not work that way? 'Cause I had some ideas about what we could do here, and I'll give you a hint." He leans down so his cheek touches Jeff's ears. "I don't mean push-ups."

Jeff jumps down off his shoulder and stretches back out into his human shape, sprawled across the bed. "Man, did you just proposition a cat? That's kinda weird," he says, then cracks up laughing.

"Can you imagine if the receptionist gave me the key to the wrong room, and it was just some random cat, not you?" PK starts laughing too. "And then its owner comes back and finds me sweet-talking the cat?"

"Oh, that'd be really good for your reputation with your team!" Jeff snorts. "The Montréal Canadiens: We love animals. Like, _really_ love them."

"I could get us a whole new group of fans!" PK flops onto his back. 

"What a brilliant plan," Jeff says gravely. He tries really hard to keep a straight face, but it doesn't last.

"But seriously, want to bang?" PK asks when their laughter has wound down a little.

"Totally," Jeff says. He grabs PK's shoulder and rolls them both over so he's on top. "You're wearing too many clothes, though."

"Not my fault you got the party started early!" PK flips Jeff over, then climbs off him to undress.

Jeff props his chin on one hand to watch. PK is fucking ripped, like, practically bulging out of his T-shirt when he takes off his jacket, and when he takes the shirt off too, his chest is all smooth brown ripples of muscle. PK catches him staring and does a really terrible stripper-esque bump-and-grind before pulling off his pants and underwear.

"Not bad," Jeff says. "I mean your dick, not... whatever that was."

"Thanks," PK says, grinning. "You know what they say..."

Jeff stretches out, letting PK get a good look too. "I don't know, PK, what do they say?"

"I forget," PK says. "Hey, want to fuck me? I have stuff."

"Sure," Jeff says. "But, um... I don't know how long I'll last." He can feel himself starting to blush, damn it.

PK wiggles his eyebrows. "Oh, you'll last," he says. "I learned a trick."

"If it's 'think about your grandmother naked,' I know that one," Jeff says, rolling his eyes.

"Nope!" PK bends over to dig the lube and condom out of his pants pocket. "This one's better. And kinkier."

Jeff blinks. "If you say so," he says. PK's ideas are usually pretty good, and even when they're not, they have fun.

"Okay, so, first, I'm gonna get myself started," PK says, "and you're gonna watch."

"I'm _definitely_ gonna go off early," Jeff says, and groans.

"Come on, just watch me!" PK demands, so Jeff sits back and watches.

PK lies back and spreads his legs, squirting half the packet of lube onto his fingers, and slides one into himself. He makes a little sighing sound, and Jeff reaches down to get a hand on his own dick. "Oh God," he says.

"Now," PK says, looking over at Jeff, "you go like this." He takes his other hand and makes a circle with his thumb and index finger. "And you do that around your dick."

"What, like I'm jerking off funny?" Jeff looks down at his dick a little dubiously.

"No, like, down by the root," PK says.

"This is weird," Jeff informs him, but he does it anyway. "How tight?" he asks.

PK shrugs, still fingering himself with leisurely strokes. "Tight, I guess," he says. "Like, don't hurt yourself, but tight. It's like a cock ring, only your hand!"

"Oh," Jeff says. It feels -- he's not sure. It almost hurts, but he kind of likes it.

"Now watch me, and if you feel like you're going to come, squeeze tighter."

"I can do that," Jeff says. The pressure is making it a little easier to think clearly, even though, thank God, PK's already up to three fingers and arching up off the bed. "That's a good look on you, Subban."

"Thanks, bud," PK says. "Okay, I think I'm ready for you."

"Awesome." Jeff gets up on his knees, looking for the condom, with his fingers still tight around the base of his dick. When he finds it, he stops to think for a second: how is he going to get it open?

PK starts laughing. "Give me that, dumbass," he says, snatching the condom out of Jeff's hand. He squeezes one corner of the wrapper, then bites it open and passes it back to Jeff.

"I need more hands," Jeff grumbles, blushing.

"Threesome?" PK says. "Hey, if you're up for it!"

"I was thinking, like, growing an extra hand," Jeff says, and laughs. "It'd probably mess up my balance and stick-handling and shit, though, so a threesome's probably easier, eh?" He manages to roll the condom on one-handed, which he's pretty proud of.

"You gonna fuck me soon, Skinny?" PK asks.

"I'm getting there," Jeff says. "Maybe I want to take my time, ever think of that?"

"Yeah, there's an idea," PK says. "Come on, hurry up."

"Give me the lube, loser." Jeff lubes up his dick, then lines up and thrusts in.

"Thank you sir may I have another," PK says all in a rush.

Jeff giggles. "Yes, you may," he says, and thrusts again.

"Maybe I shouldn't have -- oh -- taught you that trick," PK says, rocking up to meet Jeff. "You might use it for evil."

"Yeah, maybe," Jeff says. "You mind?"

"Nah." PK wraps his legs around Jeff's waist, changing the angle a little. "Keep going."

So Jeff does, snapping his hips so hard PK slides back, and pretty soon PK's gasping a little. Jeff can feel his balls tightening where his hand is caught between them. 

"You gonna come?" Jeff asks.

"Fuckin' --" PK says, and he comes all over them.

"Nice," Jeff says. He lets go of his dick, releasing the pressure, and after a couple more thrusts, he comes too. He flops off PK, onto his side, and half-heartedly wipes at their stomachs with a corner of the sheet.

"That was pretty good, Skinny," PK says through a yawn.

"Glad it was good for you too, darling," Jeff says, laughing.

"Maybe I'll get you a real one for Christmas." PK pats Jeff's hip.

"A real what? A real threesome?"

"Nah, I was thinking we'd save that for All-Star Weekend," PK says. "I mean a real cock ring, bro! So you can use your hands for... you know... hand things."

"Yeah? I'm looking forward to it." Jeff smiles.

"Me too," PK says. He yawns again and stretches, wrapping his arm around Jeff.

"That wasn't even subtle," Jeff points out.

"You know you want to snuggle me," PK says confidently, and, well, he isn't wrong. So they snuggle.


End file.
